Hybrids?
by tonifree
Summary: Story takes place around the time when the hybrids go to the second school together and first meet.


Monster High Fanfiction:

Story takes place around the time when the hybrids go to the second school together and first meet.

I'm sorry for any misspellings. I checked it, but I wrote this on my phone, and it tried to change some words. Also this is no masterpiece, I just had this idea floating around in my mind and decided to write it down :)

* * *

><p><strong>Neighthan:<strong> I was nervous. I had never been kicked from a school, and I felt it was my fault, and that I should feel bad about it. It felt like I was the one taking responsibility for being pushed around. I should have seen it coming though. The signs were there since the first day I went there. Everybody gave me strange looks. To be honest, I am quite the interesting sight, but instead of asking me about my two scare-itages, the monsters there clenched onto the old traditions, and decided that I was rather something half than a whole.  
>Which meant that nobody had a clue what to do with me. Nobody, neither the zombies nor the unicorns or centaurs felt responsible for showing me around or caring for me. They just looked at me with disgust. I was not "pure", I was almost as hated as the normies. I would have felt bad for them too, but they looked at me with disgust as much as the monsters did. Great. I belonged nowhere. Yet, not only was I already an outcast thanks to my looks, oh no. I am the clumsiest ghoul you can imagine. All the ghouls tried to dodge me, like I had some kind of sickness already, and I would gladly only sit in the corner, not bothering anyone, but no. My body decides to ram into at least 5 different ghouls before the first lesson even started.<p>

**Bonita:** I was terribly nerve-wrecked by the transfer. Nobody usually understood what it was like to have two different monsters as parents, and for some reason everybody seemed to hate hybrids. Nobody was curious. They just didn't like the unusualness that hybrids had to them. I always loved Mom and Dad, it had always been normal for me to see mixed monsters. Just for some reason, for "pure" monsters, the fact of mixing things up was negative to them. There also were almost no schools were werewolfs and vampires could visit school together. Some schools were even racist against zombies. And just the least head masters were allowing hybrids in their schools, because these kind of transfers mostly resulted in troubles, hateful ghouls and sad hybrids. So you could say it was a legitimate reaction to eat part of my clothes...heh. Old family Problem. Anyways...you could say I was not the calmest ghoul in school when lunchtime came around...

**Sirena:** I had basically just been floating around school, daydreaming. The ghouls looked at me weirdly, but I smiled at most of them. I knew I was an interesting sight. I got used to it pretty soon. Most of my family wasn't to amused when my mother and father decided to have a child. There were already angry at them for loving each other, and their marriage caused a lot of trouble on both sides of my family. So you could say I basically grew up with hate. It didn't bother me much. There were much more interesting things in this school anyway...hey look! A spider! Hey friend, wait for me!

**Avea:** I had a negative, defensive look the whole time I walked through the hallways. My eyes and ears were quite good, but the things I heard were wondering me."Are You kidding me? FOUR of them? What did the headmaster think? Letting four new people in? And not just normal ghouls, no it had to be the weird mixtures." That was weird. Four hybrids? It might seem unusual that I concentrated on that part of that conversation, but I've been quite good with hate. I'm good at ignoring it, by showing everybody the cold shoulder.  
>I managed to keep walking down the hallway, pondering about the other hybrids, when I suddenly saw a giant spider running down the hallway, followed by a floating mermaid. She didn't seem to care about the weird looks she got. I tilted my head. Wait. A FLOATING mermaid? That was unusual. She floated by me, completely focused on the spider, when she suddenly turns around. "My ghoul!" She says with a low but very surprised voice. "Are you a centaur?" , she does continue to ask. " Um, yeah. Kind of. Half centaur half harpyie.", I managed to answer her. I had been asked this question a million times. Usually people didn't notice my wings at first. My four legs and the lower body which looked like a centaur, were kind of more present. "Wait what?", the floating mermaid asked. "You are half half? A hybrid? That's so cool!" she further exclaimed. I just kind of stared at her. " I am too! My mother is a mermaid and my father a ghost. I know, kind of weird.", she said with a smile. "I am Sirena von Boo, nice to meet you!" Just as Sirena finished her sentence, she saw the spider again. "Woah there little guy!", she said and started floating after it again. "I am Avea Trotter!", I yelled after her. She turned around, raised her arm and yelled "Hi!" back to me. I started smiling. At least one nice ghoul here, and she was a hybrid too! The first brightness in my yet so dark going day.<p>

**Neighthan:** I walked trough the hallways, towards the cafeteria. I concentrated on walking straight and not to bump into someone on accident again. For a few minutes, everything seemed to go in order, but as I reached the part in which I had to choose where to sit, things got ugly. I was walking down the aisles between tables, and everybody seemed to suddenly occupy every free seat. I sighed. I was about to walk outside and sit there, when a werewolfboy put his leg out. I didn't look to the ground, and I instantly fell over his leg. My lunch flew about three tables far, and landed on a gargoyle. Goddammit. I thought to myself. I nervously looked up. The werewolf was laughing at me, and the gargoyle came at me and looked pretty angry. Some salad was still dripping down his face. He was obviously a lot stronger than me. He pulled me up on the collar of my shirt, and looked me deadly in the eyes. "I'm sorry...I tripped over a leg.." I tried to calm him. But he just laughed and said, "Pff Sure. Of course only a hybrid would cause so much trouble." I clenched my teeth. What had my clumsiness to do with the fact that I was a hybrid? He was about to punch me, when a loud voice started to yell through the cafeteria. "Hey! He just fell and hit you by accident, calm down." Shortly after, a female centaur with wings trotted down the aisle, next to a floating mermaid. The gargoyle laughed and held his fist up. "What are you? His hybrid maids? Who are you to stop me?" The centaur seemed angry, and the mermaid pulled a worried face. Them many things happened at once. The gargoyle heavily punched me in the face, and the second I felt the pain, I was flying through the air. I looked down confused, and then I looked up, even more confused. A pretty skeleton with long hair, and moth-like wings held me up in the air. She flew me over to the centaur and the mermaid. Just the moment I was safe, a few teachers arrived and punished the gargoyle and the werewolf. The mothgirl let me down, right next to the other two girls. "Uh thank you ghouls..." I stuttered, while holding my palm over my eye, where the gargoyle had hit me. "No problem. Urgh, I hate racism towards hybrids, it's so senseless!", the winged centaur exclaimed. "By the way...my name is Avea Trotter, half centaur, half harpiye. This.." She further explained and pointed towards mothgirl," is Bonita Femur, half moth half skeleton. And her...that is Sirena van Boo. Half ghost half mermaid." Avea said with a smile. "Hey ghouls..", I said, " I'm Neighthan Rot, half zombie half unicorn..." I shook my head, and still held my palm over my hurting eye. Then I used my horn to heal the wound, now all there was, was a little dark circle around my eye. "Wow, healing powers, impressive", Bonita said with a smile. " Yeah, quite helpful for a clumsy ghoul like me...", I said while awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

This was the moment, our friendship began.


End file.
